Loving You, Would Mean Killing You
by Tamai
Summary: Hi. I'm a spy, he's an average high schooler; you can just see how this mix works. Sesshoumaru x Kagome.
1. I: The Sophomore

**Loving You, Would Mean Killing You.**

By: DemonicTamai

* * *

Summary: _One would think highschool was enough of a pain, but what happened when an elite spy-in-training falls victim to an unattainable senior?

* * *

_**Chapter One** - _The Sophomore._

* * *

So let's start off with the basics, _ne_?

Decent work-loads, nothing impressive or too intense. Never all that bad. New missions were getting a bit more tricky, but nothing I couldn't handle after thinking them through a bit. And obviously there are several more physical examinations than last year, but overall, my sophomore year is turning out to be cake!

Oh! By the way, I'm Kagome Higurashi; age 15. And this it'd be the start of my second year at Sarashima Academy for Elite Spies. I'm practically your average Japanese teenager, except for the fact that I go to a hidden school for special spy training. My parents, both of whom reside in the United States at the moment undercover researching for the CIA. My older brother's in the FBI, and my younger brother's a freshmen at school with me. Coming from a long line of very talented spies, I have really high expectations that people anticipate me to be exactly like them.

Not to brag, but as of now, I'm at the top of my class, I play a huge amount of sports, and I'm even in the Elite Squad 4-A, as a second year. In this school you're typically divided by grade-level only for your basic academic classes such as: History, Math, English, and Science. For everything else, it's based on skills and talent. There are 4 groups and letter groups. For example: Freshmen are mostly in 1-D through 1-A, while Seniors are in 4-D through 4-A. I'm pretty advanced in most of my basics and spy classes as well.

I guess you could say I'm pretty popular around here, since everyone has either heard of me, or just my families' prestige. We all live on campus, and I have quite a few friends, but that doesn't mean I trust every single one of 'em.

Summer has just ended, and Mid-terms are here. And even if I'm younger than all the others in my classes, I'm treated exactly the same, which mean I have to participate in the huge Long-term mission. This is a major part of my grade, and whether or not I get promoted...or for the others in my class: Graduate.

We set off in group of threes. Mine group being composed of:

Kagome Higurashi; - Myself.

Keisuke Kugyo; and lastly Aoi Minorita.

This is Keisuke Kugyo; age 17. He's a graduating senior. He's a bit shy and quiet, but he's actually really interesting once you get to know him a bit better. He's not the most talented kid in our class, but he definitely has a lot of potential. He's actually more of an artist than he is a spy. He loves painting, drawing, sculpting, but because of his family, he's been forced to come here and follow their wishes. Not that he does anyway, he told me that after he graduates, he's going to a University where he can study art.

Aoi Minorita is a completely different story though. He too is 17, and also a graduating senior But unlike many of the others, he and I are quite alike. We're both at the top of our class, and he has never failed any challenge thrown at him. He's pretty calm about anything and everything. I'm not saying this guy has no feelings because he's actually pretty eccentric to be honest. I mean, I've seen a few girls search through his things once before and he stood and simply waited for them to finish...that's a bit strange to me. He does and says everything with a purpose, he told me so himself.

While Keisuke prefers to allow fate to play it's part, Aoi believes his actions decide everything.

For the remainder of the semester I, along with the rest of my group, are to go to Tokyo's very own Shikon High and gather whatever information on a recent crime there.

_What's the crime?_

A young 17 year old girl was recently reported missing, and many suspect her to be dead at this point. Her name: Kikyo Hikama. Who saw her last/ My Target; High School Senior: InuYasha Taisho.

_My goal?_

Investigate this 'InuYasha', figure out what his relationship was with her, find any other possible suspects that could've kidnaped her or knew her well.

Basically, I'm supposed to get some dirt, find a few suspects and figure out just what went down. And of course, find the girl.

Sounds like a lot for just one fifteen-year old to handle right? I used to think that too, well consider this your official welcome to Sarashima Academy, where true spies are born. No distractions are allowed, excellence isn't the objective, it's the obligation.

Enjoy the year, as much as you possibly can, because I'm going to at least _try_ to.

* * *

A/N: What'd you think? I thought this would be a good idea for a story. Hehe. Rate&Review. 

**-DT**


	2. II: Morning Start

**Loving You, Would Mean Killing You**

_-Demonic Tamai_

* * *

Summary: One would thing highschool was enough of a pain, but what happened when an elite spy-in-training falls victim to an unattainable senior? 

**Disclaimer:** Sadly enough, I do not own InuYasha, I only own the mere musings and joy of messing around with these epic characters and sticking them in various situations. :3

* * *

Chapter Two - Morning Start.

* * *

Here we are, a week later, and sadly enough it's 4 in the morning and we're being sent off to live within a good enough distance from the school. 

I'm dead tired, since yesterday were our written exams, and boy, by the end I had a huge migraine. Unlike Sarashima, Shikon High is a public school, which I automatically thought of those skimpy sailor girl uniforms...

I had my last bag in hand, and I turned back to my now somewhat empty dorm. I was going to miss being here, but I'd be back as soon as we completed the mission. I walked out and locked the door behind me, I continued down the large stairwell and saw other seniors bidding their farewells and wishing each other luck...Of course a few bowed to me and said good morning, but very few upperclassmen would speak to me as if I was their friend.

I spotted the driver that was to take me to my new living arrangements, and I quickly made my way to him.

"Ohayo Higurahi-san." he said, while slightly bowing to me.

I greeted him and returned the bow. He took my luggage and escorted me outside to where the dark limo was.

'A limo? For what..? I could use any regular car to get there without causing a commotion..' I silently mused he opened the door and inside I found two arguing teenage boys. '...That would definitely explain a lot.'

"Listen Minorita, I don't know what you're trying to pull but come on! The SAME house?"

"You heard me Kugyo. It wasn't my decision so don't bother throwing a hissy fit about it."

"...Good Morning to you too, Senpai." I interjected sarcastically, sliding over towards the window on Minorita-san's row. Keisuke stared at me for a moment and then he spoke up again.

"Well Higurashi, I assume you've heard about out set living arrangements then?"

I looked at him for a while before replying, "We're to share a house and say that we're all close family friends."

"...AND YOU'RE OKAY WITH THAT?!" he shouted and attempted to stand.

"Sit down Kugyo. There's no use arguing about it, we all have separate rooms."

He huffed and sat down angrily. The rest of the ride was rather quiet, though the tensions were starting to worry me a bit.

I've never really seen Keisuke so angry before, and well...I never talked to Aoi much, so I couldn't assume much about him.

I decided to just ignore them for the while, and I stared out the window and listened to my music.

By the time we got there, we all got out and examined our new home. And let's just say there's more than enough room than three teenagers would need.

None of us spoke a word, as we made our way towards our designated rooms and started unpacking. I entered my new room, it reminded me a little of the dorm I just left. On the bed there was a small package with my name on it. I grabbed it, sat down on the floor and started opening it.

"...Looks like this is going to be a _really_ long day.." I mumbled to myself while taking out the uniform from the case left on my bed.

"You're telling me. That Minorita sure is a character when he gets up..." Keisuke chuckled from behind me, fully shocking me.

"Ah. Senpai, do you need something?"

"Nah...just came to see what you were up to." He glanced towards the uniform in my hand, "Heh, you got yours too?" I nodded and started putting it back.

"We're going to be leaving soon, so I suggest you start getting ready. Breakfast is almost ready too." After that he left, slightly closing my door at the same time.

I looked again at the uniform resting in my hands and groaned. 'A really long day no doubt..'

After putting all my belongings away, I put on the white dress shirt, followed by the black tie, next came the mahogany skirt and matching jacket that had the emblem embroidered on the left side. I put on my socks and shoes, and looked myself over in my mirror. I figured I looked normal enough.

I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs where I saw both Minorita-san and Kugyo-san eating their breakfasts. Both of them were dressed in black male uniforms. While Keisuke's was perfectly done, Aoi had his jacket open a bit, and his tie hung around his neck.

"Morning Higurashi." Aoi smirked at me.

"Morning Minor-"

"Call me Aoi. No formalities among teammates, okay?"

"Sure.." I said uncertainly while taking a seat at the table.

We ate in silence, I guess I was going to have to get used to this..._maybe_.

* * *

-End- 

A/N: Many thanks to my reviewers & those who read it! I'm glad you all like it, and I hope you liked chapter two. :3

Til next week!

* * *

**-DT.**


	3. III: Encounters

**Loving You, Would Mean Killing You.**

By: DemonicTamai

Summary: One would thing highschool was enough of a pain, but what happened when an elite spy-in-training falls victim to an unattainable senior?

* * *

**Chapter Three - Encounters.**

* * *

I was speechless, to say the least, by the end of this very long day. 

Allow me to fill you in on what I mean, after the rather interesting breakfast, it was time to head off to school. I was at least expecting a car that one of us could drive...How very wrong I was.

We had to options; to very common options that _most _high schoolers used on their way to and from school.

Near the entrance laid three bus passes, and in the garage were three bikes.

Clearly we had the choice of picking either, The boys decided the bikes would be best, but I was against it

_Hello!_ High school girl in a skirt plus a bike; you do the basic math.

I grabbed my pass, along with my school bag and lunch and walked to the nearest bus stop. Along the way I saw other girls in similar uniforms walking in groups giggling together. It was quite odd since back in Sarashima no girl was ever really that carefree. Sure, it was a bit refreshing, but awkward since I wasn't used to it. I was brought out my musings when I collided with one of the girls; she looked to be a bit older than myself, but I could've been wrong, she was just tall is all.

'...Way to keep a low profile on the first day, Kagome.' I mentally scolded myself as I quietly helped her pick up her textbooks and such.

"...Hikama-senpai?" I froze. _Hikama_? Did she believe I was that missing girl. Kikyo? My head snapped up and I caught sight of the girl.

"Oh! Forgive me, you simply reminded me of her...but you're so tiny in comparison..." she ranted while examining me. Tiny? TINY?! _'Were all these girls giants or something..?'_

"Gomen-nasai." I silently whispered before returning her books. I bowed politely and approached the bus that waited patiently.

I took a seat next to the window, sat, and hoped no one would notice me. I stared out the window for a while before I felt a light tap at the brim of my shoulder, I turned again to see the same girl from before.

"Heh, is this seat taken?" when I shook my head 'no', she sat down beside me and was slightly fidgeting.

"So..Are you a new student to Shikon?" she attempted to start a conversation. I faced her once more and nodded.

"Ah. I'm Taijia Sango; Class 4-C. Nice to meet you, um --"

"Higurashi Kagome. Class 2-A" I answered her.

"Forgive me about earlier, I really didn't mean to call you small or insult you in anyway, Kagome." she apologized.

I smiled, "It's alright..I guess I look a bit like this Hikama girl?"

"Oh no! It was just your hair, but you're um.."

"Smaller?" I smirked.

"Well there's that. But there's distinct differences. Besides she's a senior. Anyway, where'd you move from?"

I thought up the quickest lie possible, sure I felt a bit guilty since this 'Sango' was my first key into Shikon, and possible friend; but I had to do it... "Hokkaido."

"Really? I heard it's quite nice there during the winter, with the snow on the fields."

I nodded happily and we continued to talk the entire way through. She told me of her family, school life, extra curricular clubs, and she also wanted to invite me to meet a few of her friends at lunch. I was excited that things were starting off really well.

We got off and walked to the school entrance together, and there I spotted two familiar bikes among the huge racks. _'Odds are they raced here..'_

I spoke to a few more girls that Sango was acquainted with, they seemed to like me enough...

The bell rung and I was rushed off to my class, with Sango's help in directing me towards it. I entered the room with the sign that said 2-A, introduced myself to the teacher and took an empty seat there. As the room filled with more sophomores, I got a few stares, and I over-heard some gossip about me.

"...New girl? Where do you think she came from..?"

"Wow, she's so pretty.."

"Isn't she supposed to be that geeky transfer?"

As the class settled down, the teacher formally introduced me, and I took my seat once again. E began the lesson and I swore I had the hardest time keeping focus, _'This is an average class? I've learned most of this already though..'_

I took my notes, and as the periods changed and new teachers arrived, I talked to a few more people. I met a young couple; Rin and Shippo. They were the cutest couple I've ever laid eyes on! I also met Sango's younger brother, Kohaku, he was quite shy at first, but we got along quite well. The morning classes flew by, and I had fun. It was weird, but I actually enjoyed this...

Lunch came afterwards, and I wasn't quite sure as to whether or not I should've ventured alone to find Keisuke and Aoi; or just wait for Sango where she told me to go. Quite the dilemma.

As I waited for Sango, the small threesome of friends I just met came and we all sat together.

"Ah. Kagome!" I heard Sango's voice calling me. She came up to us and smiled at us, "I see you've met my brother, and you've made more friends! You're turning out to be pretty popular, ne?"

I laughed and was about to introduce her to Shippo and Rin, that is before hell broke loose..

"HENTAI! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING FOLLOWING ME EVERYWHERE?!" Sango yelled angrily before pummeling a dark-haired boy who was now on the ground.

I couldn't believe my eyes...

The others were laughing like it was an everyday, ordinary, type of thing.

"Meet Sango's boyfriend, Houshi Miroku." Rin giggled.

Houshi? Why does that name sound so familiar..?'

"Baka." Sango hissed.

"Sango I couldn't resist, do forgive me fair mai- My, my who do we have here?" The boy came up to me and promptly took my hands within his own. "Such fair beauty you have, would you care to bear my children?"

...my voice was stuck in my throat. Was he for real? First he gives that blunt compliment and basically asks me to have sex with him?

Something was really strange about Shikon. And this was only up until lunch time.

* * *

A/N: I think I could manage to update almost weekly, every Saturday sounds reasonable, no? Well. I was a little busy thinking up some funny new chapters and I think this might be pretty interesting in the future :3

* * *

**-DT.**


	4. IV: Target Set

**Loving You, Would Mean Killing You**

_By: Tamai_

* * *

**IV: Target Set.**

* * *

After a small, _unneeded_ introduction, we all went to the cafeteria and sat in an area filled with empty tables, near the window where we saw a vast amount of trees spread over the land. The tiled floors beneath my feet where pure white, the roaring of countless bodies talking all at once. Ah, the wonders of a public school cafeteria.

As much fun I was having playing the part of a normal teenager with my new group of friends, I really felt the need to go find my teammates; obviously their luck was a tenfold greater than mine due to the fact they were both transferred to senior classes, whereas I was a lesser sophomore. (Even though I already passed these classes, we needed a 'normal' fifteen year old girl.)

Typically, Japanese high schools would only have 3 years; sadly both Sarashima and Shikon both shared the 'Americanized' gift of bearing four troublesome years.

I sighed as I unwrapped my bento (lunchbox), took out my chopsticks and began eating the lunch I had packed; wondering how I'd get myself out of this without seeming _too_ obvious. My thoughts were halted when Sango stopped beating Miroku to a pulp for saying an indecent joke and she stared. I raised my brow and heard…yelling? What on earth?

"YOU ANNOYING LITTLE-" A boy was shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Oh yeah so GREAT that'd you pick on the transfer, **dog boy**." A familiar voice retorted haughtily.

I turned and saw Keisuke and a strikingly surprising figure having some sort of battle of who could yell and make the best comeback. My jaw nearly dropped when I heard the boy's name.

"InuYasha, give the guy a break it's only lunchtime…" Miroku grumbled while he walked over and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Give 'im a break? Are you insane? THIS PRICK'S BEEN STALKING ME ALL DAY." The silver-haired teen snapped while whipping Miroku's hand away.

"Stalking? _STALKING?_ Get real, we're in the same class, I was _asking_ if you could help me out, Asshole." Keisuke sneered while giving him one heck of a killer glare. Just before Keisuke was pounced, I intervened.

"Kugyo-senpai?" I said, funny how I was so used to calling him Keisuke.

The three figures stopped and turned to me. Stunned. Miroku was astonished and 'InuYasha' (I assume our target was found.) had his jaw dropped.

"Kik-…" he started, but soon he got a better look at me and he flushed red.

"Ah! Kagome! I was looking around for ya!" Keisuke smiled at me.

"…You two know each other…?" Sango questioned, looking back and forth. I nodded the affirmative and looked back to Keisuke.

"What happened to Minorita-senpai?" I asked him while sort of scouting the area to see if he was around.

"_Eh_? He was transferred to 4-A. I'm in 4-C with these three. One particular idiot who thought I was stalking him." Keisuke gave InuYasha a sinister look and InuYasha threw one right back. I stood before InuYasha, and bowed (being extra careful of the irritating skirt that dared to scoot up a bit) and formally introduced myself.

"Higurashi Kagome, desu." I said while picking myself up and giving off what I'd hope was a friendly smile.

"Feh…Taisho InuYasha." he shot at me before plopping himself down. Sango took a seat next to him excitedly and tapped him to get his attention.

"She's a little like Kikyo, ne InuYasha? Besides her size, and eye color- they could be twins!" she beamed.

"As if." Was his blunt response. I was slightly ticked that everyone kept calling me 'small'. Yeah okay, so I was about three or four inches shorter than Sango…and many other girls were a bit taller than me, but that didn't mean I was miniature-sized!

"Who exactly is this Kikyo?" a voice said behind us. I would've jumped out of my skin…being that I was a spy-in-training didn't exactly have the right to be scared over that, but Kugyo was an exception he outright fell over.

"WHAT THE HECK _MINORITA_?!" he yelped as he got himself off the floor, brushing off his uniform.

"Himaka Kikyo was one of the top seniors here. She uh…" Sango trailed off looking at InuYasha and then a Miroku for assistance.

"Um…she's…" Miroku started, also a bit keen on giving details.

"She's missing. They assume her to have been kidnapped." A callous, wintry voice finished. It was offhandedly deadly sounding. With a deep baritone, and a back-shivering type of elegance, I could've fainted. I spun around, and was faced with another silver head, gold-eyed teenager. 'EH? What's going on?' I looked between both InuYasha and this new person, there were distinct similarities…and _distinct_ differences too.

"Taisho Sesshoumaru of 4-A. He's in my class." Aoi enlightened us as he made his way to a nearby table. He took his seat on top of it and took out his lunch. Rin and Sango gave him an odd look as the second Taisho released a virtually silent sigh.

"…So he belongs amongst you all?" he muttered to himself before walking away. I was oddly confused, if they were relatives why didn't he just stay here for lunch? Moreover, why didn't they even acknowledge one another's existence?

"…Taisho's never change you know." Rin said quietly before giving a sympathetic smile. I glanced at her, what did she mean?

I took my seat, and saw that dismayingly, Keisuke went to join Aoi, with a rather sour look on his face. I excused myself and I made my way over to their table.

"…Aren't you a lucky one, meeting him first Keisuke." Aoi said chuckling a bit as he began eating from his lunchbox.

"Meeting that lump of meat isn't what I'd call lucky." He replied rather rudely, glaring menacingly. I sighed dejectedly and just sat down and ate.

"…Where do we go from here Capt'n?" Keisuke mocked.

"Last I checked, there's no 'I' in 'Team', silly."

"So, basically we've got nothing." I said, breaking the annoying tension.

"That's no necessarily true, _Kugyo_ there should just stop trying to spark a flame between us and hopefully befriend-"

"BEFRIEND? Have you lost it, that guy **hates** me."

"Maybe we should all make an effort, like you said Aoi, we're a team after all." I was getting a bit tired of always being the pacifist in all this.

"Ah, but there's the question of his elder brother." Everyone said Minorita was eccentric. Everyone said Kugyo was just average. Everyone said I was a prodigy.

Sadly, everyone forgot we all share immensely differing values.

"That guy doesn't matter." Kugyo snapped.

"But it looks like he knew about Kikyo."

"But, InuYasha was in a relationship with her, obviously, he's our best bet to tracking her down."

"She could've tried getting with the older brother; you never know what he knows either."

This argument went on for a while, and I think I developed a tolerance to their bickering.

"Keisuke handles InuYasha, Aoi finds out about his brother, and I'll do some background checking and analyze it."

"How is it that you're stuck as the middle person, Kag? I think maybe you-"

"Right, because if a random sophomore was attached to a random Taisho it'd be _perfectly_ normal. Especially when she has no classes with them at all." I'd never really seen Minorita lose his cool, but he was reaching that point.

"Well, what about those kids you hung around? They seem to know them…" Keisuke tried to reason.

"Either way, I'm still the middle person. We all know what we're doing, so let's get moving on this."

Lunch ended uneventfully, and classes resumed. By the end of the day, I was grabbing a few things from my locker when I turned I saw a pretty angry Keisuke walke up to me.

"Yo." I giggled, he looked like he was just about ready to kill someone, and that was a restrained voice.

"I'm guessing things went pretty bad?" I joked a bit, grabbing my bag and making my way to the exit with him.

"Tch, 'Bad' wouldn't be the word I'd use." I told him a bit about my classes and he told me of the torturous day he had alongside the 'dog-boy from hell'. We met up with Sango and Miroku and they asked me about my first day there.

"HEEEY! WAIT UP!" Aoi gave us a huge smile and nearly crashed into Keisuke; only _nearly_. "Looks like I'm in luck. I need to get some notes for class, and Taisho-kun said I could go to his place."

"…Sesshoumaru _invited_ you?" Sango blurted, she looked deathly in shock.

"Well, no. I just said I'd go." He gave us another gigantic smile as he made his way over to the bike rack.

"Later gators!" he said, while hopping on his bike and riding off.

"…Heh, your friend is pretty interesting, Kagome-chan."

I wish I could say I hadn't seen him do stranger things.

Sango and Miroku made their way to their extra curricular activities, while Keisuke and I opted to just walk home together and get to know the area a bit.

I was more than glad to get home and just relax.

* * *

I haven't been able to courteously thank my oh-so AMAZINGLY motivating reviewers:

**wonderinspirit, Kissing Poison, sesshomarusama33, lildevil0644, LordOfTheWest, MadeNew, Taraah, Kat57, Demon-Vampire-Girl & Lady Hana of the western lands**; Even though there aren't like millions of you, I'm glad that you have been paiently waiting and have made me strive to finish this story. A thousands thanks and digital cookies for all of you!

Working on Five & Six. Sorry for it's short length.

* * *

- T a m a i .


	5. V: Lies

**Loving You, Would Mean Killing You**

_By: Tamai_

* * *

**V: Lies.**

* * *

It was getting late, I'd say it was about 8 when Aoi got home. I was making dinner for everyone, since I was in a pretty good mood, and I didn't want to get take-out.

"Welcome home." I smiled to him as he got in the kitchen.

"Kugyo?" he questioned, I guessed he wasn't too wordy at the moment.

"He's upstairs." He didn't say much but he made his way up the stairs in a rush. Must be a guy thing, right?

I finished up cooking up some stir-fry, rice, and I set and served everyone. Just as I was going to call them, they came down, somberly. This wasn't exactly the biggest surprise of the night either.

"…So, dinner time?" Aoi smiled, planting himself down. We sat down together, said our thanks for the food, and ate in silence for a bit.

"I had a chat with a certain Taisho while I was there."

Keisuke and I gave him our attention when Aoi started back up.

"InuYasha's a pretty okay kid. And, I've got something to go off for us too." The air became thick, and serious. I'd really hoped to finish this mission quick, so any information was good for us at this point. For a first day, we'd seem to have gotten nowhere.

"Kikyo and InuYasha were in a relationship, a pretty serious one to him. Although he said she was a good actor mainly since she wasn't as serious as they thought a high ranked student would be."

"What do you mean?"

"Kikyo liked her pretty big share of guys, mainly popular guys. She didn't go so far to cheat, or be a complete whore, but…Before she went missing, she dumped InuYasha for almost no reason…"

"…So that could make him a suspect." Keisuke said while eating a bit of his rice. _'No, something didn't make sense…'_

"But there had to be a reason she dumped him, right?" I asked him, and he nodded. I stayed silent and waited for him to continue.

"She had been interested in Sesshoumaru from the start."

I thought it over a bit, sure, both the Taisho's were attractive in their own way, but InuYasha was bursting at the seams with emotion whereas Sesshoumaru was the exact opposite.

"But was Sesshoumaru interested in _her_?" Aoi shook his head at Keisuke's question. "No one really knows. Maybe he did like Kikyo, maybe he didn't."

"So if she used InuYasha to get closer to his brother, but when she finally dumped him, InuYasha must've found out; gotten angry and hid her somewhere? Or killed her off." Keisuke's theory seemed like the most logical, an overly jealous ex going overboard, but to me it seemed a little weird. Could the same InuYasha we met at lunch, be a killer, out of anguish, for revenge, because of jealously? No way- it didn't fit him.

"No. InuYasha's innocent. If he was really in love with her, he'd try his best to understand her reasons."

"Something doesn't add up. If InuYasha's not at fault, what really went down, and what's this leading to?"

Keisuke was right to be confused, because obviously we all were stumped.

"…To think, one night dumping your boyfriend, and then going missing mysteriously." I mumbled out loud, it didn't make sense. Did she run away because she was rejected? Was she randomly kidnapped? Did InuYasha really lose control and kill her?

The possibilities were endless really, there were so many ways you could twist and turn it; but there was only one truth.

"What now then Minorita?" Aoi didn't speak up at all, he just picked at his food in deep thought.

"We dig up the info on the relationships Kikyo had. We find out whatever we can about what happened between her and Sesshoumaru…we get all we can to find out where she is, or what happened to her." I rationed evenly, while gathering my empty dishes, and I left them in the sink. I marched to my room; after a quick bath I lay on my bed thinking things over.

'_InuYasha couldn't possibly capable of killing someone he loved, even if he was betrayed. He doesn't seem like that kind of guy…'_ I nodded off to sleep before I knew it, it was a restless type of sleep.

* * *

The next day at school was a bit more…unusual. I carefully pedaled to school, Keisuke and Aoi were behind, arguing once again. Almost had you thinking these two were on friendly terms, something about them just makes a huge gap between them.

I got ahead of them and decided that it'd be best to let them settle it on their own. I was really early, and it was almost eerie to see such a large place nearly empty. I put the bike in the rack, secured it, grabbed my things and headed off to my locker.

After picking up a few of my books, I dropped them off in my classroom and went out to explore a bit…I was just outside the cafeteria, admiring the trees when I noticed a the proverbial flow of silver tresses in the wind.

What I thought were InuYasha's hairs, were actually Sesshoumaru's. Sadly, I didn't realize until after our encounter.

"Good Morning!" I said cheerfully, patting his shoulder affectionately, suddenly realizing the clod aura, and the distinctly broader shoulder. I could've died in that instant.

"…_Morning_." Was my cold reply. I nervously inched away until his voice drew me right back in.

"Why greet someone, and crudely walk away?" I gulped and took a seat next to him. I fiddled with my hair, and looked at the book that he held expertly with one hand.

"Do you usually sit around here by yourself?" I struck up, what I hoped would be a quick conversation.

"Yes." …Sadly, I had the feeling he was going right back to single worded responses.

"Why not go hang around with your friends?"

"…I need not require anyone's company." I assumed that basically translated to: 'I have no "_friends_".'

"Ah…so, nice morning…"

"Hn." He got up, his hand still holding the book, his nose tightly clamped right in it. I gave myself a sigh as I heard the bell ring, signaling that classes were starting.

I only half-listened to the droning of my teachers, until the lunch bell rung, I rushed to the cafeteria to find Aoi and Keisuke glaring at each other quite evilly.

"Something wrong you two?" I asked them cautiously. My reply was sheer silence and the narrowing of their eyes. I sighed, and I heard a voice call out to me.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango's voice rang happily as she, Rin, and Miroku approached us steadily.

"Hi, Sango-chan." I answer casually taking my seat. She sat beside me; Rin and Miroku across us. We chatted idly, passing the time until there was an abrupt 'thud' beside me, I turned my head as I realized the Ice Prince himself sat there opening his lunchbox.

"Don't you runaway from me Sesshoumaru!" a loud yell boomed through the room. InuYasha was fuming and practically throwing a temper tantrum.

"I _walked_ away, and I have no interest in conversing with you." He said bluntly before he started eating.

"Hey again." I said again, trying to be friendly, what I got was a notorious 'Hn.' I suppose it was better than nothing.

Everyone seemed to have had their own conversations, save Sesshoumaru who probably ignored everyone and kept to himself.

"So, Kagome, where do you live?" InuYasha asked me, and I gulped down the chunk of my rice ball.

"Um, my parents are on a business trip…so I'm living at…" I couldn't say I was living with both Aoi and Keisuke; mainly since they're not related in the least, along with the fact they barely get along. "…a friend's house." Surprised at my lame finish? I'm not.

"But I thought you just moved here from Hokkaido…" Sango trailed, I mentally kicked myself, and kept myself composed.

"…Well, Keisuke-senpai's parents and mine have known each other for a while, so they had another house here and I'm living there. I really haven't been around Tokyo myself." (It felt odd adding 'senpai' considering we were in the same class before this mission.)

"Oh, really? Nice!" Miroku complimented, nudging Keisuke a bit who just shrugged him off and looked away.

"Maybe we should go shopping this weekend! I'll show you around, Rin and I were going anyway." Sango invited me, and I agreed, giving her a small thanks.

"…You live alone with a boy, how wise." A certain frigid outline spat out, leaving an uncomfortable air.

"Aoi-senpai's there too! We've all been friends since we were little, so we're all together." _'Everybody knows you're a liar…'_; Not much I can do now right? Sure it was a lie, but I could just go and say:_'I'm Spy-In-Training 4382958; Higurashi Kagome. Living with my team, we're here on a mission of finding the missing girl, namely Kikyo Hikama.'_

I'm almost positive that'd boil over well with them.

"WHOA! Kagome, you just live with them? No parents? No adults? **NOTHING**?" Rin was startled, and everyone's eyes widened considerably. Okay, so maybe nothing about the three of us was exactly 'average'.

"You're getting the wrong idea, it's not like that. Kugyo's parents are still living there. They're just not there too often, because work carries them a lot of places. We're all used to it, so it's no wonder we've gotten along well since we were children." Aoi's an official lifesaver, even if he just said all that while picking apart more of his food.

* * *

The commotion quieted, the day flew by and soon enough we were walking home, just the three of us.

"…How are we going to fake the existence of my parents?" Keisuke asked.

"We could always call the Academy to send subs." I told him. It wasn't unusual that situations like this would arise so the Academy would send in substitute agents who took on roles for cases like these.

"Or get in contact with your real parents." Aoi suggested, even though it'd work…Keisuke had a rocky relationship with them.

"Whatever." I barely heard him, it was almost a whisper. I hadn't seen Keisuke so quiet since we got here.

Keisuke bounded up to his room, Aoi went into the kitchen to get a snack, and I was left at the entrance. I followed him up the stairs and knocked at the door before opening it.

"You okay?" I gave him a genuine smile, he was actually one of the people I could let my guard down on, not that he was weak but because I trusted him.

"I'm good." He said to me while sitting on his bed, sketching. I sat next to him and poked his side playfully.

"Spill."

"…I really wish it'd be over with already. I don't mind spending time with you or Minorita, honestly. But, I can't stand to see their faces."

I knew what he meant. Sango, Miroku, Rin, InuYasha, Sesshoumaru-

They didn't know a thing about our real reason for being here. They didn't know we were just on a assignment. They didn't know that everything they knew concerning us was just lies.

All this lying was bound to get us no where, or in a load of trouble. Although I was excited about having normal friends, and being a normal teenager, I knew it wouldn't last for long.

It was all a lie, and that gave me a horrible feeling in my stomach. It was unsettling, but I'd have to get used to it.

I'm to be a ruthless spy, there's no time for guilt. I'm not supposed to know mercy, compassion, or any emotion that could weaken my potential.

It never bothered me before, and I wordlessly wondered if Aoi was as bothered with the lies as Keisuke and I were.

* * *

Another ending is just the start of something new.

- T a m a i ;


End file.
